


I'll Teach You

by zouology



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouology/pseuds/zouology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall asks Louis a favour and accidentally helps him to bump into his future. </p><p> </p><p>(or my first finished oneshot in five months)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Teach You

Louis picks up his telephone and regrets not unplugging it earlier because, for the record, it hadn’t stopped ringing during the whole morning.

 “Please Louis, I only trust yo _– ”_ He hears as soon as he approaches the receiver to his ear.

“Yes, yes, _okay_! For god’s sake just stop calling me.” He almost yells at the phone and he immediately hears lots of _thank yous_ on the other side but ends the call right away and sighs.

 The things he’d do for Niall.

+++

Louis huffs bored and sips his drink, watching the wooden door of the pub as he waits.

He’d be a shitty policeman, he thinks, probably sleeping through posts and shooting at random people for his own entertainment. An unexpected but friendly ‘hi’ interrupts his thoughts about donuts and fat policemen and Louis glances down a millisecond before returning to stare the door as it opens and... _still_ no luck, he’ll have to wait more.

He looks again at the stranger then –gives him a proper once-over– and fuck, he thinks, if that’s not the fittest boy he’s ever seen. The lad is watching him too and he’s got these big brown eyes and _these_ eyelashes and ‘ _Jesus Christ_ are you real?’ is the first thing he wants to say. He’s also sure the guy knows exactly what’s going through his head because there’s a slight smirk on his lips, like he’s seen the look on Louis’ face many times –and it’s probably true.

On a second thought though Louis notices Handsome is younger than him, _too_ young in fact, points out a small voice into his head.

(The hesitations lasts roughly a second.)

He clears his throat and greets him with a quick ‘hello’, Handsome flashes him a smile and leans on the counter next to him so close that when Louis inhales he can fully smell the stranger’s cologne.

He momentarily forgets the reason he’s there and pretty much his entire existence.

“Name’s Zayn.” Handsome says and Louis is so lost he almost misses it. He repeats his name into his head multiple times and he likes it, agrees even, thinking it fits him, like that leather jacket he’s wearing.

“Louis.” He says lamely, like he can only voice one word per sentence and holds out his hand just to touch Zayn’s. He feels a creep when the lad shakes his and Louis doesn’t really want to let go but _has to_. Zayn probably takes it as an invitation because he hops on the stool next to his and orders a beer.

He suddenly remembers why he’s sitting into that shitty pub and looks around.

“Are you waiting for someone?” Handso- _Zayn_ asks then and Louis notices his accent and briefly wonders how would his name sound moaned by the stranger’s lips. He shakes his head both to reply to Zayn and to get rid of the thought.

“No, I’m –uh– never  mind.” He has to look stupid as he sounds, because Zayn chuckles and even if in that moment it’s the cutest sound on earth, he feels like a massive idiot. He is, actually.

“So, why are you alone?” Zayn tries again and Louis really wonders why he’s still there, why he has approached him in the first place. It’s not like he’s particularly neat –his clothes aren’t completely clean and he’s even unshaved and that gives him like, ten years more.

“Because I, err,  didn’t have anyone to bring with me?” he says lowly and wants to punch himself because, hey, self-pity it’s not attractive. 

Zayn frowns but he hasn’t the time to say anything remotely cheesy because the door opens and she’s finally here.

Louis ducks a bit and uses Zayn as shield because she knows him, has seen him with Niall and even invited him and Eleanor at dinner once, so he's kind of sorry when he realizes he can’t remember her name.

Zayn turns around confused, sees a man guiding Her to a table, hand on the small of her back, and  turns again.

“Is that your wife?” he asks and his frown deepens –it’s terribly cute and Louis hates it, hates himself  and Niall altogether. He straightens up again because She’s not facing him anymore.

“No, not mine.” He says slowly, not clarifying anything as his hand instinctively goes to touch his wedding ring, but it’s not there, obviously.

 Zayn notices. Louis doesn’t.

He watches Her kissing the man and sighs. “It’s my friend’s wife.”  He expalins and makes a face “Well soon-to-be ex, I suppose.”

Zayn nods and sips his drink, “So, you came here to uncover an adultery and not to chat handsome boys up?” he adds with a cheeky grin and Louis has the sudden urge to lean forward and learn what it tastes like.

“I’m too old for you.” He blurts out without really answering and Zayn laughs.

“Maybe I like ‘em old.”

“Oh,” Louis licks his lips and _does not_ feel slightly jealous at the thought of him with other men “then maybe, _you’_ re too young for me.”

“I’m legal, I swear” Zayn smiles amused and drinks again and Louis tries, he truly does, so hard not to stare at the lips wrapped around the bottle but there’s no use. The boy wipes his (so red) mouth with the back of his hand and adds “I don't think you really mind either, so what’s the problem?”

Louis hesitates, abruptly shier, looking anywhere but Zayn and eventually fixing his gaze on the unfinished drink in front of him, feeling uneasy. He mumbles something.

“Excuse me?” He asks and leans closer. The brunette finishes his drink in one shot and closes his eyes -he’s actually blushing now.

“I’ve never been with a man” he confesses, touching again his annular and waiting for the teasing and the jokes.

“Oh,” And it’s finally Zayn’s turn to be speechless. Louis isn’t brave enough to look at him.

“I’ll teach you then.”

Louis looks up, possibly gaping, “What?”

 “I’ll teach you.” He whispers into his ear and grins brightly.

+++

 

That night Zayn undoubtedly teaches him.

 _Repeatedly_.

And with different methods.

 

+++

His phone’s annoying ringtone wakes him up the next morning. He reaches blindly for it on the nightstand, but learns that there isn’t one. Louis cracks one eye open, the dazzling morning light blinding him momentarily,  and he remembers where he is. He stretches out of the bed, still a little confused and finds his phone on the floor.

“Hello.” Niall exclaims when he finally pushes the green button.

“Mmph” Is the only thing he can articulate. His friend sighs and Louis is sure he’s shaking his head.

“You’ve got no right to be grumpy, Louis, it’s almost 1 pm.”

“Shit, really? What day is it today?” he asks slightly alarmed, rubbing his eye.

“Relax dude, it’s Sunday. Were you drunk last night?”

“I –uh,” he says and feels someone move beside him –Zayn,  _of course,_ his foggy mind supplies kindly– so he murmurs a ‘no’.

“Are you –man, are you with an actual person?” Niall unnecessarily whispers, excited “Did you bring someone home?”

“Well actually he brought me to his” he admits and immediately regrets it when Niall whistles approvingly.

“He? A male someone? That’s –that’s great!” Louis goes pink and reddens even more when he turns to check on Zayn and sees him awake and listening.

“Niall.”

“How was it? How was he? I need details Lou.”

“ _Niall!_ ” he whines desperate and Zayn laughs into his shoulder, soothingly tracing patterns on his chest with his fingers.

“He’s still next to you, isn’t he?” Louis makes an affirmative sound still embarrassed “Well sorry," he says, still delighted "I called for your _other_ business from last night.” 

“Oh yeah,” He pauses unsure on how to continue “Err, I’m sorry man.”

“Ah.” Niall sighs and clicks his tongue, “T’s okay, I guess.”

“You should really quit this wife thing, you know?” he says softly.

“Like you did?”

“Well, if you can skip the drama part...”

“And the coming out.”

“Yeah that too.” Louis laughs and clears his throat surprised when Zayn starts placing soft kisses along his collarbone.  He mouths a ‘what are you doing?’ but the boy just winks and goes lower, leaving a trail of damp kisses and bites.  “Besides” he continues with his unsteady and raspy morning voice “what was she, wife number sixty-three?”

“Ouch Lou, ouch.” Niall says indignantly.

“I lost count after Amy, mate.”

“You’re just full of bullshit ”

“Shut up” he says but has to stop the banter when he feels Zayn sucking a lovebite on his hip. He rapidly gets rid of Niall and reminds himself to apologize later. All the coherent thoughts however vanish when Zayn announces, using the helpful tone of a nursery school teacher and ridiculously raising his eyebrows, “We’re now gonna revise lesson three” and takes the head of his cock into his mouth.

 

And, oh, Louis loves revising. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of actual smut, but like I said before it's been five months so I hope you'll forgive me.  
> Feedback and criticism are appreciated! Thank you.
> 
> (seriously though, leave me any comment please)


End file.
